


See for yourself

by Sashaya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I think I'm funny, Slow Build, The one fic where Clint is chasing Natasha, all warnings apply to Clint's mouth, but she's too badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Budapest, yes. But it all started earlier in a different place.<br/>And Budapest was long, long after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See for yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> It's a gift for my friend Nehelena, who was and still is obsessed with Clint/Natasha. Cheers, my dear! 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Disclamier: I own nothing._  
> **

**Chapter 1: Paris**

So far, it was the most boring assignment he was ever on. Bo-ring.

He was just standing, fake-drinking (damnit Coulson for forbidding him to drink!) and fake-smiling at everything that shot him a curious look. He knew he looked awesome. He preferred his suit from a tux but still – he looked hot. And that blue shirt did compliment his eyes. No wonder why most of the girls attending the gala couldn’t look away from him. 

But he was still bored. 

SHIELD got the tip that the infamous Black Widow was supposed to attend the French charity gala to assassinate a well-know politic. SHIELD couldn’t care less about the guy (not that Fury would admit it) but the Black Widow started to get involved with SHILED’s business. So they sent Hawkeye to recruit her (yeah, ‘cause he was such a social guy…).

But there was one problem – no-one knew what she looked like. 

Really, her name should be Chameleon or something. Though, Black Widow sounded scarier. And sexier.

He was brought from his thoughts, when SHE walked in. She had long, fiery hair that seemed to be on fire, and pale – but not sickly – porcelain skin. Her perfect curves were exposed by a simple long black dress with a split, showing her long, long legs. 

Clint’s _little friend_ stirred with interest. 

“ _Mon Dieu_ ” she spoke in a rich, perfect French, when she stopped in front of him. Clint gulped. “ _I have attended such galas for years but I will never get used to such amount of people_ ” she smiled flirtatiously.

“ _Oh? And here I thought that such outstanding woman would be used to a crowd of people admiring her beauty_ ” Clint replied with confidence, knowing very well that Coulson was probably throwing a fit that he was flirting instead of working. He caught her outstretched hand and placed a soft kiss on a smooth skin. “ _Mathieu Bonnet, at your service_ ”

“ _Such a gentleman… Chantal Lachance_ ” 

“ _Beautiful name for a beautiful woman_ ” 

‘That was cheesy, Barton. Che-esy!’ he scolded himself. But Chantal only smiled wider and Clint started regretting that he couldn’t take her to his room and feel how smooth she was. French girls were supposed to be wonderful lovers. 

“ _I have never see you here, Mathieu…_ ”

“ _Yes. I am a new assistant of Monsieur Soucy. It’s my first time actually_ ”

“ _Enjoying yourself?_ ”

“ _Now, I am_ ” oh, Coulson was going to kill him. Or just taser him. The guy was obsessed with his taser. “ _May I have this dance?_ ” he asked, when the orchestra started playing a slow song. Chantal sent him a sad smile. 

“ _Forgive me but I should go. My employer wanted me to get to him as soon as possible…_ ”

“ _Oh, such a waste. Later then, maybe?_ ”

“ _Who knows, Monsieur Bonnet? Au revoir_ ”

“ _Au revoir, Mademoiselle Lachance_ ” he watched like hypnotized as she walked away and sighed sadly. She was really hot… Back to work.

20 minutes later, two shots were fired and the well-known politic ( _Monsieur Soucy_ ) fell to the ground with two bullet-holes in his heart and brain. 

No-one saw a thing. Even Clint’s excellent trained eyes couldn’t saw from where the shots were fired. He could do only one thing – evacuate before police would arrive.

SHILED didn’t like its agents coming into contact with police. And failures. Director Fury hated failures. Clint was on for one hell of a ride…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Conversations in italics are in French. I don't know this language (sadly) and didn't want to butcher it with Google Translator, so I decided that has to be enough. Sorry for strange-ness.


End file.
